whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie
Cassie, born as Olivia Debray, was a 10th generation Malkavian resident of Washington, D.C. Biography Cassie is one of the few Malkavians considered decent company in Elysium. A flapper-wannabe of the '20s named Olivia Debray, she has always had a gift for guessing the future. The upper-crust male friends who listened to her predictions were well protected when the stock market crashed. A few even profited. Her ability to foretell future events was an oft-discussed subject among her friends, and eventually word got to Scott Levin, who became fascinated by the young woman. Determining that her abilities might be extremely useful, Scott Embraced Olivia and renamed her Cassandra, which she shortened to Cassie. Cassie adjusted well to unlife, and after she overcame her initial shock, she worked her way into the good graces of Prince Marissa. About the time that Marcus Vitel first appeared, Cassandra began to have daymares about a dark lord of the Sabbat destroying Washington, D.C. Her warnings to Marissa pushed the Prince into allying herself more closely with the powerful new elder. After Marissa fell, Cassie began to suspect that there was more to Vitel than she had initially believed. The idea that she may have been responsible for the Final Death of her beloved Prince was just too much for her to handle, and her sense of identity shattered. Now she has three distinct major, and at least 10 minor, personalities, three of whom are male. Her first major personality is that of Cassie. Cassie is a little girl who is able to see the future. She is very kind and caring. She loves to skip and play hide and seek. She has met Melissa of Clan Gangrel and enjoys playing with her. Cassie wants kitties of her own and a big dog that can chase Melissa's kitties when Cassie gets mad at her. Her second personality calls herself Cassandra. She is an elder vampire, a member of the primogen and a powerful player in the city's political games. Cassandra believes that she is the real power behind Clan Malkavian. This personality is very strong willed, and she plays the political games well. She likes to wear flowing expensive dresses and enjoys flirting with both the Prince and the Pontifex Peter Dorfman. Cassandra seems so powerful that most of the harpies of Elysium suspect that her transformation into Cassie is only an act, especially since Cassandra remembers what happens to Cassie, but Cassie does not remember what happens to Cassandra. Cassandra almost always surfaces if a powerful vampire appears on the scene. Her third personality is Olivia, a young woman from the 1920s who is trapped in a nightmare. Olivia does not believe that she is a vampire. She thinks that Cassandra dominates her. Olivia has tried to break the Masquerade and has attempted to kill Cassandra. This is a pathetic character who desperately wants release from the horrors of unlife, but who ultimately lacks the courage to end it all herself. Olivia takes over whenever Cassandra or Cassie fail a Willpower check of any sort. All of her personalities experience visions of the future. When this happens, Cassie's eyes glaze over and she begins to shake. The visions are another Derangement and have no bearing on reality; however, many Kindred in D.C. believe that they have relevance. Appearance A thin, gaunt woman with black hair and hazel eyes. She is about 5'4" and usually dresses in styles reminiscent of the 1920s. She almost always wears a hat. Character Sheet References * Category:Malkavian Category:Tenth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character